


Needs

by pastelningen



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelningen/pseuds/pastelningen
Summary: Who knew that this is what Zamasu needed so badly?





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another cleansing. A new planet, a new species. There was something quite unsettling about this particular destination... something that felt off. 

The plant itself was larger than average - although there was only a sparse population, which was a positive thing knowing that only a miniature amount remained of the species. The sky was jade, contrasting with the ominous yellow light that emitted from the galaxy’s leading star. The gravity was surprisingly higher compared to Earth but only by a small amount. 

There was only one, singular city. The city was abnormally large and quite technologically advanced despite them being a malicious species; their inventions causing damage to their planet that they were oblivious to. Many lights lit up the streets since the daytime hours were much shorter (12 hours), ‘vehicles’ still drove around. It all looked peaceful, but utterly distasteful at the same time.

Both comrades landed adjacent to a tall building that towered over the city to represent its importance. Zamasu looked around, his face scrunching as he scanned the area. Black could sense his partner was feeling on edge, completely horrified by the amount of unhealthy damage the planet has to suffer daily. 

“This place utterly revolts me. These filthy mortals continue to cause severe impacts on a precious planet and are completely oblivious to it. I’m glad that we’re going to finally exterminate such a vile race.” The kaioshin spat, looking directly at the tall building with pure anger and nausea. The saiyan turned his gaze to Zamasu, he could sense everything the shinjin felt and he was hurt to say the least. 

“Shall we begin then?” Black mischievously smirked, attempting to return the kaioshin’s usual mood - he couldn’t stand to see Zamasu vexed. 

“I guess. I think we should split the city in half,” Zamasu began, “I’ll take right, you go left.”

Black nodded, smiling genuinely. Zamasu turned to face his chosen direction but was oddly hesitant; this concerned Black. 

“Zamasu, this species is going to become extinct.” The saiyan stood behind the shorter shinjin, softly caressing his upper arms.

“L-Let’s just get this over with.” Zamasu was hesitant before quickly flying away, abandoning a perplexed saiyan. 

_ ‘That seems odd, he’s never been so hesitant before’  _ Black sighed before he rapidly flew straight towards the left of the city, beginning his cleanse which would allow the planet to peacefully heal. 

Zamasu landed in front of what seemed like a restaurant, a rainbow neon sign that had unfamiliar hieroglyphics - which Zamasu presumed it stated the name of the place. He gagged at the musky scent of the cuisine, the scent of expired foods violating his sense of smell. He made his way into the place, looking around to see the creatures sat at tables, some as waiters and bartenders. 

The creatures looked similar to humans but instead had more of a ‘liquid’ look - their appearance similar to multi coloured blobs that were formed from human moulds. The most revolting sight was the contents they served, the plates had some form of noodles slapped on them -  _ how could anyone digest such a dish? _

Zamasu planned his next move, debating on which barbarian he should strike first. His debate was set to a halt. A mere  _ mortal _ had approached a  _ god  _ such as Zamasu? And had began to converse with him? The kaioshin growled as the creature babbled in an indecipherable language, dressed in a waiter uniform. 

“You think a god like  _ me  _ wants to indulge in your abhorrent servings? Absolutely not!” Zamasu bellowed, scaring the creature which had now fallen onto its backside. The restaurant was now silent; all creatures looked directly at the kaioshin. 

“You barbarians think that your pathetic standards of living are necessary? You are all completely oblivious to your actions and the damage they have caused to this planet!” 

Although none of the cuisine’s current population could understand Zamasu, they were still frightened. One of the workers ran up to Zamasu, babbling as they held out money to offer; which the kaioshin irritably slapped out of its hand. Zamasu tightly gripped the creatures wrists, crushing the bones.

“It’s time for you all to suffer the severe consequences of your actions!” Zamasu spat before summoning his ki sword, piercing a hole through the creature’s chest. Only screams came after as they all fled the diner, but eventually dying due to the building collapsing from the multiple ki blasts that Zamasu threw. 

The kaioshin levitated above the building that was now rubble. Even the neighbouring houses were demolished thanks to the kaioshin (who still repetitively shot ki blasts to the fleeing residents). 

Black saw from afar the havoc Zamasu was creating, this only made the saiyan smirk with satisfaction. His onyx eyes reflected the explosions, his sensitive ears relishing the screams of terror that came forth. 

_ Hopefully he’s happy now.  _

Zamasu’s face was completely serious, unfazed by the cries of horror below him. He destroyed many buildings; including schools, factories and offices. Helicopters flew in the musky sky that was fogged with green clouds, and sirens that irked the sensitive ears of the shinjin. But despite all the planet’s residents efforts, nothing could eradicate Zamasu. It only took a matter of seconds before all residents were gone, piles and piles upon the surface of the planet.

The kaioshin smirked; the left side was officially defeated. The barbarians now only had an extremely sparse population, only a few hundred remained. But there was still one thing that deeply affected Zamasu, something that he truly needed at this moment in time. All the time. He sighed as he looked down, his expression dropping into a depressed stare as his grey eyes focused on the dead civilians. 

Black had already finished his half, having completely slaughtered all remaining creatures that existed; leaving the towering building for last. He dusted his blood covered gi, slightly out of breath and quite parched. The saiyan made his way towards the office building, noticing a water fountain outside. 

“I presumed you would save this place for the both of us.” Zamasu bluntly spoke, slightly startling the saiyan who had his face buried under the taps. The saiyan pulled away, frantically shaking his now wet spiky hair. 

“I thought you were going to be longer since I know how much you enjoy giving the mortals we execute a divine speech on why they should perish,” Black smirked as he turned to face Zamasu’s cold stare, “It’s not like they could comprehend our godly language anyway.”

“It’s not like you understand what I’m feeling anyway.” Zamasu mumbled quietly to himself, not intentionally wanting the saiyan to hear.

“Did you say something?”

“No. Let’s just get this over with.”

“If you say so...” Black trailed off, hinting that he had some suspicions. 

Both comrades entered the office building, standing in front of the main entrance. The saiyan smirked at his comrade, delighted that he got one in return - but only a weak one. 

“You pathetic mortals will now suffer the consequences of your persistent damage that occurs to the planet you created your civilisation on!” Zamasu spat, he was in one of the worst possible moods he could ever be in; and this planet’s residents weren’t helping.

“Now listen up-” Before Zamasu could finish his words of wrath, Black pulled the kaioshin to himself; the kaioshin’s back rested against the saiyan’s chest. 

“They aren’t going to understand you Zamasu, there is no point in saying anything,” Black spoke in a soothing voice. A tone that instantly rose heat to the shinjin’s cheeks, “Let's just kill these filthy creatures and leave.” 

“I-I guess.” Zamasu’s heart began to race, he wanted to hear that soothing voice of the saiyan in his ear over and over again. His face was flushed, the blush even spread to the tips of his pointed ears. His mind was slowly beginning to fuzz, he enjoyed the closeness and warmth with Black - but it was cut short by him pulling away. Zamasu had to hold back his protests and began to proceed with the cleansing, still slightly flustered.

Both comrades maliciously murdered the hallways’ population. Screams echoed through the building, only the top 3 floors could not hear the other floors’ residents being torturously slaughtered. The two searched the 4th floor, checking each office room and managing to find some civilians hiding in closets and under desks. 

“Pathetic.” Zamasu spat as he abruptly dragged the creature out of the desk, staring coldly into the creature’s shaking eyes as he sliced through its chest. 

“Is this floor clear Zamasu? I’ve checked every room so far and I have found nothing else.” Black asked as he peered through the door to see the kaioshin holding up a now deceased mortal. 

“That’s all of them. We shall continue.” Zamasu tossed the creature away, the lifeless form hitting the wall before rolling onto the floor. 

Black and Zamasu made their way to the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to arrive. The building had at least 15 floors so it would take a while. 

“After this, we deserve a nice pot of tea back at our cabin.” Black chuckled, his hand resting on the shorter shinjin’s shoulder. 

“I just hope that Trunks doesn’t disturb the peace again.” Zamasu rolled his eyes before looking up to see the elevator doors opening, both simultaneously stepping inside. 

“Only a few more floors and this place is mortal free.” Black sighed as he rested himself against the wall. Zamasu however still looked down at the floor, his emotions obvious to the saiyan. 

“Everything okay Zamas?” The saiyan asked, deeply concerned about the kaioshin’s odd behaviour. 

Zamasu didn’t reply but remained silent, his eyes avoiding the saiyan’s. Before the saiyan could speak up, the doors of the lift opened, Zamasu quickly rushed out before the saiyan had a chance to grab him and query about his inner conflict. 

Black was beyond concerned, distraught that his comrade was feeling depressed  _ but why? ‘ _ Why’ was the query that needed an answer. The saiyan desperately wanted to understand and aid Zamasu’s problems. 

The two tyrants continued to commence their cleanse with only brief social interactions - Black did most of the talking. It was hurtful for both of them. Normally they discuss their events, cherish each other’s presence. But now it was mostly Black making the moves, not even getting an answer most of the time. It was like Zamasu was trying to avoid him. Not wanting anything that correlates with him. 

They eventually arrived at the top floor, the room being a fancy office meeting room. A long glass table spread across the room, leather chairs crowded around and held the creatures comfortably. 

“Ehem.” Zamasu cleared his throat loud enough to catch the other’s attention. All creatures turned their heads to meet the cold gaze of the two callous tyrants that towered over - Zamasu not so much since he was much shorter than Black. 

“You ready Zamas?” Black chuckled as he summoned his transformed into his rosé form, a form that the kaioshin could never get tired of. 

“Let’s begin.”

Screams followed by rapid movements of furniture echoed through the entire room, the creatures all failed miserably at their pathetic attempts to escape. Black had most of the enjoyment since he killed the most, slicing through multiple creatures at once whilst Zamasu only executed a few. 

Black enjoyed every minute of this, relishing all the cries of terror and pain; it was pure bliss. Such acts distracted himself from the concern he held towards his other self, wiping the feeling from his mind until his  _ ‘high’  _ was cut short.

The room had officially been cleansed - well the whole planet for that matter. Black dusted himself off before slouching comfortably in one of the leather office chairs, sighing contently. 

“Let’s go, this planet sickens me.” Zamasu spoke coldly as he made his way towards the exit. 

“Wait Zamasu!” Black cried before he quickly instant transmitted himself in front of Zamasu, a surprised gasp to come from the kaioshin.

“Move Black.” Zamasu growled, not wanting to speak with him at his moment in time. 

“What’s wrong Zamasu? You’ve been acting odd all day?” Black asked with huge concern, his tone reflected the hurt he felt from this. 

“Nothing is wrong Black. Now, move your ass.” Zamasu spat, attempting to push the saiyan away, but this was only the perfect opportunity for the saiyan to grab the kaioshin’s wrists, pinning them above Zamasu’s head as he pulled him close. Their faces only inches apart, Black could see Zamasu’s erubescent cheeks. 

“Let go!” Zamasu whined, trying to wriggle himself free. 

“Tell me what’s wrong and then I’ll release you.” The saiyan smirked, he was bound to get an answer now. The kaioshin still continued to struggle as Black took both of them over to one of the office chairs, comfortably taking a seat whilst he pulled Zamasu onto his lap - the kaioshin’s heart pounded faster. 

“What’s wrong?” Black almost begged, “You’ve been so depressed all day and we’ve barely spoken like we used to.” 

Zamasu looked away as he tried to form words, he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he had fallen for his comrade. Zamasu shivered as he felt Black place his large hands on the kaioshin’s hips, the hands just resting above Zamasu’s behind. 

The kaioshin’s face was flushed, his throat dry. His heartbeat was rapid, his hands were becoming sweaty. 

“I-I…umm.” 

It was surprising to the saiyan. A divine being such as Zamasu struggling to voice his thoughts and feelings? That’s impossible. The kaioshin is always composed, no matter what the circumstances are. 

Zamasu wanted so desperately to tell Black. Tell him that he wanted him closer. Tell him that he needed him, that he wanted him. Tell him that he was the only mortal he’d ever want and need, the only mortal he would have a desire for. All those words were at the tip of his tongue, pushing against the barrier of his closed lips.

“Zamasu, were are one, we have the same soul,” Black began as one of his hands caressed the kaioshin’s erubescent face, cupping his cheek in his hand, “There’s nothing we should hide from each other. Because we are each other.” 

Those words caused Zamasu to melt like wax to a flame, his heart fluttering. He wanted to hear those words for an eternity. He wanted Black to continuously speak to him like that, forever. For a millennium; until time ends. 

“I don’t know Black,” Zamasu mumbled as he looked down, his white hair dangling over his face as he shyly looked away. “I like your company.” 

“What are you-”

Black was cut off by Zamasu, “I’ve fallen for you and I’ve just been upset because I know you probably don’t feel that way. I’m just your comrade, that’s all.” The kaioshin’s tone was laced with all of his emotions, “I just didn’t want to trouble you with something so pathetic. You don’t need to tend to my undignified desires.” 

The saiyan didn’t respond with words but instead shuffled the kai closer to him, the shinjin sitting directly on the saiyan’s abdomen. 

“I thought my feelings for you were obvious?” Black chuckled, confusing the shinjin. 

Zamasu’s head shot up as he met his gaze with the saiyan’s beguiling onyx eyes, “What do you mean by obvious?”

“Haven’t you noticed how close I’ve been around you? How I’m always pulling you closer and occasionally putting my hands on you?” Black grinned, amused by how surprised and perplexed the shinjin was.

“So you’ve fallen for me a while ago and I’m only finding out about this now?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh for Lord's sake; I feel like an idiot.” Zamasu groaned as he gripped the saiyan’s gi in his fists before burying his head in Black’s chest. 

“I thought you would’ve noticed it by now.” Black chuckled, combing his fingers through the white hair. Zamasu’s head felt the saiyan’s chest moving at each chuckle. 

“So what now?” Zamasu’s voice was muffled until Black pulled him up, his hands cupping the shinjin’s face. 

“We have some well earned fun.” The mischievous smirk on Black made the kaioshin shiver - this being noticeable to Black. 

“Black w-what do you-”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu here's the spicy stuff ;)

“So what now?” Zamasu’s voice was muffled until Black pulled him up, his hands cupping the shinjin’s face. 

“We have some well earned fun.” The mischievous smirk on Black made the kaioshin shiver - this being noticeable to Black. 

“Black w-what do you-”

Zamasu was cut off by Black pulling the kaioshin into a passionate kiss, the saiyan's hands cupping Zamasu’s face. The shinjin was caught off guard but instantly returned the kiss, enjoying every moment of contact with the saiyan’s soft lips. 

Sparks of arousal surged through Zamasu’s body, lighting a fire in his abdomen. The saiyan's hands travelled down the kaioshin’s spine, grasping Zamasu’s behind. The kaioshin could feel Black becoming aroused beneath him, enjoying the sensation of the two being flushed together. 

They pulled away so that they could catch their breaths, both panting as their lips were covered in saliva strings. The saiyan stared deeply into Zamasu’s grey irises, wordlessly speaking his feelings towards the divine being that he so desperately desired for. Black began to undo the buttons on Zamasu’s over-shirt, tossing it away carelessly. 

Zamasu threw away his purple undershirt, leaving his hairless chest exposed. Black smirked as his face pressed against the kaioshin’s chest, taking one of the perky nipples into his mouth. 

“B-Black!” Zamasu moaned, enjoying the stimulation he received. The saiyan swirled his tongue around, gently nibbling and sucking. Zamasu let out small moans, the sensation in his groin augmented as Black continued to stimulate him. 

He detached his mouth from the swollen nipple and began to undress himself beneath the kaioshin. His gaze never left the kaioshin as Black threw away his garments, leaving himself open and exposed. Zamasu’s mouth watered as he saw the saiyan’s arousal standing tall. 

Zamasu had removed the remaining items of clothing to make himself also exposed. There was no one left on this planet, therefore, no need to cover themselves up. Black laid Zamasu on the table, lifting his legs up so that he could gain access to the kaioshin’s pink tightness. He knew that Zamasu had never experimented with himself nor even wanted to, so the saiyan knew to be careful - even though Zamasu was immortal. 

Black looked into the kai’s eyes, enjoying the sight of the flustered shinjin. The saiyan inserted two of his thick fingers to stretch the kai out a bit, small whimpers came from Zamasu. 

“You like that?” Black seductively chuckled as he curled his fingers, a loud ungodly moan to come from Zamasu. 

“Please…” Zamasu breathed. He needed Black. He needed him to make him feel like the divine god he truly was. Black inserted a third finger, he was bound to fit now. Zamasu squirmed beneath him, trying to gain any form of stimulation. Every movement felt amazing. Each thrust of Black’s fingers stimulated his anticipating arousal that stood proudly. 

“You’re ready.” Black purred as he removed his fingers, the kaioshin whimpered. 

“I need you...” Zamasu whined, his tone of voice completely different from any tone Black had heard before but nonetheless, it aroused Black even more. 

“I know you do, Zamasu.” Black chuckled as he knelt down, stuffing his face between the kaioshin’s cheeks. His tongue swirled around Zamasu’s anus, tracing his opening. 

“Black please!” Zamasu cried, he was becoming impatient with all the teasing and didn’t want to release until the saiyan was buried deep inside him. 

“Zamasu.” Black sultry purred as he rubbed his erection against the crack of Zamasu’s ass, kissing the kaioshin’s forehead. 

“B-Black!” Zamasu moaned loudly as he felt the saiyan enter him. 

Black began with slow thrusts, ensuring that Zamasu felt comfortable. The kaioshin squirmed in pleasure beneath him, already becoming undone. 

“Faster!” 

Black complied to his partner’s demand, thrusting at an inhumanly rapid pace. Zamasu was a moaning mess; his face was flushed and his mouth was agape all while moaning Black’s name repeatedly. 

“Don’t stop!” Zamasu cried out. The table was shaking due to Black’s quick thrusts. 

Black pulled out of Zamasu, quickly sitting back on the leather seat. He placed the kaioshin on his erection, thrusting him down on to it. 

“BLACK!” Zamasu screamed in pure bliss, his state of ecstasy completely taking over. Black couldn’t hold back the moans he so desperately wanted to, the tightness of Zamasu’s ass felt too good. 

Zamasu was close, the fire in his groin increasing as the edge of release rapidly came closer. He could feel Black’s member twitch and throb deep inside him, representing that he was close. 

“Blaaaack!!!” Zamasu squealed as he ejaculated all over both their chests, his body twitching as it locked up, his eyes screwed shut whilst he rode out his intense orgasm. 

“Z-Zamasu!” Black moaned as he squirted his seed deep within the shinjin, jerking his hips to release it all. 

Both snuggled up to each other in the chair, listening to each other’s heart beats and breathing. 

“We… we should do that more often.” Zamasu spoke as he panted, nothing felt extraordinary compared to his first orgasm. 

“Agreed.” Black breathed, stroking the kaioshin’s hair. 

“Let’s finish up with some tea shall we?” Black proposed before pecking the kaioshin’s lips.

“I second that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have the explicit stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also let me know if I’ve made any mistakes (๑>◡<๑)


End file.
